Homeward Bound
by Teawenye
Summary: Travel through Norrath with Suku as she makes her way home.


Wednesday, April 03, 2002  
  
  
  
It screamed loud, angry, it's wings flapping furiously. Glimmers of steal flashed past my eyes as my weapons sunk into it's flesh, ripping it, blood raining down over me. I was fast, yes, but never fast enough. Its shrieking sunk into my very core, deafening me over and over again. Its claws ripped through my armor effortlessly, tearing my tender skin and wounding me almost beyond repair.  
  
Blinding pain skewered through me as I hefted the weapons again and again, mostly hitting my target; on a few occasions missing through fatigue. It screamed louder and louder, frenzying before me, screeching, lunging, biting and beating me down with it's wings.  
  
I knew I was near death. I could feel it. Suddenly, my muscles bulged with strength and surges of power rippled through my body. I slashed faster and faster still, completely fatigued and only powered by anger and hate.  
  
Within minutes, it seemed to have quadruple attacked and ripped the breath from my lungs. We parried back and forth for what seemed an eternity until our last remaining attacks landed. It fell from the sky, screeching horrendously, falling at my feet.  
  
I was rooted to the spot, unable to move, unable to see clearly through the blood bath, unable to breathe. The lights in the sky grew brighter and brighter still, until I was completely blinded by them. I closed my eyes to stop them from hurting, dropped my swords, bowed my head and without my consent, my body fell to the earth as quickly as the foe before me.  
  
  
  
I woke to a pounding headache, sore arms and legs, and barely able to breathe. My chest hurt; my lungs felt like they had caved in completely. I tried to raise up off the ground, but found I could barely move. Groaning in frustration, I lay my head back, and stared upward.  
  
What surprised me the most, was that I was staring at a grassy, leafy ceiling, and not the stars, nor even the sky. It was then that I realized I was laying on a soft bed, probably made of Griffon Feathers (the finest in the land) and panic settled in. Where was I? Who had brought me here? Was I a prisoner?  
  
Coming out of my own thoughts, I heard voices. Distant voices, but voices nonetheless. I could not understand a word they were saying, and I searched my memories for the languages they might possibly be speaking in. I drew a blank.  
  
"Ah. You're awake."  
  
I turned my head slightly, to see an enormous frame standing in the doorway. The sun behind the figure made it impossible for me to see who it was.  
  
"Where am I?" I demanded, as best I could.  
  
"You are safe," the voice replied and I was shocked I could understand it. "You were quite wounded when we found you, little one. Quite near death. You should be thankful we happened upon you when we did, or you might've died."  
  
"Who are you?" I croaked.  
  
"My name is Glynn," he said, and entered the room. I was horrified to see he was of Barbarian blood. "I am a Shaman," he offered, sitting beside me, and resting his huge palm upon my forehead. "Unfortunately I was not able to heal you fully out there, which is why I had to bring you here."  
  
"You can speak my language."  
  
"Aye," he chuckled. "I am a Master of Languages. I was taught at a very early age, given my career. My Teacher informed me that it would serve me well, being in this field."  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"You had quite the nasty run-in with one of the infamous snow-griffons. I am quite surprised you survived at all, to be perfectly honest. They are an exceedingly rare breed, thought to have been extinct for centuries. Given that you slew a female, we have researched that she was indeed pregnant and was only protecting her homeland. Had you not wandered out so far, you would never have found her, and we would never have known the breed still existed."  
  
"Where am I now?"  
  
"You are in my city; the City of Halas. Quite a trek from where we found you, that's for certain. Had my partner and I not been returning from our hunt, you would have surely died. Luck was with you, my friend."  
  
I groaned and tried to sit up.  
  
"Stay down," Glynn said at once. "Your bones have not quite mended fully. You need rest now. You should be able to sit up by the morning. Our magic is not the strongest in the land, and we cannot perform miracles; you will be here for a few days, to be sure."  
  
Again I groaned.  
  
"You must be hungry?"  
  
"Yes," I whispered.  
  
"I shall have someone bring you some broth. That is all you can eat at the moment, but I assure you that you won't go hungry. We have some of the finest broth in this part of the land, if I do say so myself. Nothing beats mammoth broth on a cold winter night."  
  
  
  
As the good Shaman had promised, I was able to sit up by the following morning, and within three days, I was able to walk around, almost completely new. Parts of my body still were covered with various scented herbs, still in the process of healing, but nothing so serious as to keep me bedridden.  
  
"Our armor-smith has almost completely restored your armor to new," Glynn informed me, as he walked into the room. "He says it should be fully restored by tomorrow evening. You will then be able to continue along your journey."  
  
"Many thanks to you, kindly Shaman," I said, with a small bow. "I shall bring back tales of your people to my town, and you shall be remembered fondly for this kindness."  
  
"We are here to help and protect," he replied with a smile. "Where is it you are headed, brave warrior?"  
  
"My homeland," I replied. "Rivervale."  
  
"Can't say as I've been there," Glynn replied thoughtfully. "Can't say as I've ever really left my own lands, really."  
  
"The life of a warrior," I replied, "A Halfling warrior at that! Is to travel the lands and seek adventure, much to the chagrin of my family. I should say they don't quite care much for it, themselves. Oh the tales I should be telling them upon my return! I dare say they'll be flush with horror!"  
  
Glynn laughed.  
  
"I've been here for almost 40 moons. There is much to do, much to see and hunt. I've never thought to leave. Perhaps I ought to."  
  
I was aghast in shock.  
  
"You've never left your homeland? How very odd!"  
  
He smiled slightly.  
  
"Perhaps to you, brave warrior. Not to me. We get many unfamiliar faces 'round these parts, many a brave adventurer has come the plains of the frosts, seeking new hunting grounds; they always end up here in the medical building; those who are lucky, anyway. Many have perished to the cold winds and unrelenting snowfall."  
  
"You are welcome to travel with me," I said, after a momentary pause. "I should think it will greatly ease the insanity of traveling alone."  
  
Glynn's eyes brightened and then dulled.  
  
"Alas, I cannot."  
  
"I should be most interested to learn why," I replied.  
  
"When one is young, one doesn't quite understand many things, and one sometimes ends up doing foolish deeds and things one might not otherwise do. Young folk are very easily misled. One then pays for these foul deeds through punishment. Without going into detail, my punishment is that I may never leave the plains of frost."  
  
I frowned.  
  
"That is a harsh punishment if I may say so!"  
  
"Aye. But it is one I have lived with thus far, and will live with until the end of my days."  
  
"Allow me to speak with whoever has punished you so. I shall make them see sense."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Do not waste your energy. She would not speak with you. She does not consort with anyone who is not of Barbarian blood. Do not look so heartbroken, young warrior. I appreciate the offer of travel. While I cannot go with you, I will give you what I can to aid you for part of your journeys home."  
  
Within the days that followed, I gathered necessary supplies that would last me a good part of my journey back to Rivervale. I had gathered a nice sum of coin that would get me the remainder of the way, with little or no trouble, depending on the route I took.  
  
Shortly before I departed, Glynn bestowed upon me very useful magic; increasing my resistances, running speed, vision, strength, dexterity, agility and added life expectancy. I thanked him for his trouble, wished him well and set off on my journey home.  
  
It was only a matter of one day before I reached the exit of the Everfrost Plains, and headed into the Blackburrow Dungeon. Unlike many of the dungeons I had encountered, Blackburrow was painless and effortless to navigate. To my distress, it was littered with young bodies, painting a picture of a hunt gone bad. Their fresh blood lingered in the air, making the Gnolls of Blackburrow hungrier and angrier than ever.  
  
I passed into the Hills of Qeynos unharmed and untouched. Within minutes of heading toward Western Karana, the relentless and inherently evil Tovax Vmar and his pet had set their sites on my blood. Within minutes, their lifeless bodies adorned my feet and I continued along my way.  
  
The trek through Western Karana would prove arduous as I knew it would. I rested for a moment in the Barbarian Fishing Village, making idle conversation with the locals about the poor fishing to be had.  
  
Almost three days past before I made it into Northern Karana. Again, I paused for rest by the Guard Tower, idly chatting with the passersby who were off to seek their adventures in new lands. As I sat along the bridge that led into Southern Karana, my thoughts instantly returned to Glynn and how he would have enjoyed this excursion. I dared to think he would have been fascinated by the magical Wizard Spires, and no doubt would have loved to speak with his cousins in the Fishing Village in Western Karana.  
  
After a short nap and a hearty meal, I continued my journey through Southern Karana, pausing only twice to help a wearied sole slay a notorious Centaur or Aviak. Many bestowed their magical gifts on me, and I paid them well for their services.  
  
All too soon I was in Lake Rathetear, dreading the long swim into the Mountains of Rathe. Not only did I dislike swimming, I was not terribly good at it.  
  
After what seemed like hours, I swam to a nearby bank, crawled up onto the grass and flopped down on the ground, breathing deeply. My arms and legs ached, and my ears hurt from the water seeping into them.  
  
"Are you here to steal my kills?" a sharp voice growled.  
  
Stifling a scream of surprise, I jumped to my feet and looked around. I saw nobody.  
  
"Well, are you?" he repeated.  
  
"N-No," I stammered. "I'm resting."  
  
"Well good. See to it that you don't invade my hunt."  
  
I looked around cautiously, still not seeing anyone around. The concrete ramp leading up to the highest point of the tower was guarded by three aviaks, none of whom even gave me a passing glance. Wandering around to the other side of the ramp, I still didn't see the person who had spoken to me.  
  
"If you're not going to steal my hunt, why are you wandering around, warrior?" he growled.  
  
I spun around to the direction of where the voice was coming from.  
  
"I'm just… looking."  
  
"Get off the Island," he snapped. "Go rest elsewhere. I don't trust you."  
  
"Well I should think if you came out where I could see you, we might have some conversation and you would know I am as good as my word!" I replied, angrily.  
  
"Ha!" he spat. "Warriors as good as their word. That's a good one."  
  
"Where are you, coward?" I sneered. "You can't show yourself to me, but you can make snide and offensive remarks!"  
  
"Very well."  
  
He stepped out from behind thin air, and took my breath away. Tall, sleek and covered in a shimmery black robe. His skin was paler than Luclin and his eyes brighter than the green flame atop the Aviak Post.  
  
I could not stop staring.  
  
"Ah. So I see how the game is played, now. I come out into the light and you stand there wholly stunned. And what do you mean to do with me now you can see me, warrior? Slay me?"  
  
"I should think not!" I spat. "I thought it terribly unfair that you could sit there, spewing obscenities while I could not see you. Not very courageous of you."  
  
"As though sitting here where you could see me would have been a wise decision. You with your sharp blades hilted at your waist, and me with my staff and my elemental. You think that any mage, clearly younger than you, would be wise to show himself?"  
  
"I would not have attacked you."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"I have heard that same sentiment many times, warrior. I fail to listen to such talk."  
  
"Do not anger me, Mage!" I spat. "Or the ground will be painted in your blood."  
  
"And now your true colors shine, warrior," he snapped. "As I first thought they might! More fool me for showing myself to you in the beginning!" And with that, he chanted briefly, raised his arms and disappeared.  
  
I sighed and sat on the ramp. This was not going well.  
  
"I humbly apologize, Mage," I said. "I am tired from swimming. My body aches. I have yet to eat today. I have no desire to harm you, and even less desire to steal your hunt. Please allow me the good graces of resting here a moment, to sup briefly and I shall be on my way."  
  
"Do as you wish, warrior. But do not expect kindness from me. Your kind have proven to be nothing but distrustful and merciless. Should you attempt to steal my hunt, I shall slay you where you sit."  
  
Silently, I gathered my belongings, and moved west of where he sat. I sat down on a nearby rock, and dug deep into my pack for some food and water. Afterward, I lay down and closed my eyes for but a moment.  
  
I awoke with a start to screams of pain and torment, of fires burning and sheets of hail cascading from the skies. Thunder rolled overhead and the rain came down. I jumped to my feet and spun around to see the Mage and his Elemental fighting an Aqua Goblin. Both the Mage and the Goblin were casting spells at one another at a very alarming rate, and I could see the Mage's health dropping rapidly.  
  
"Let me assist you!" I cried out.  
  
"Never!"  
  
I watched in horror as his life dwindled more and more, while the Goblin seemed to heal himself mid-battle.  
  
"You're dying!" I screamed. "Let me help you!"  
  
Without waiting for his answer, I jumped into the battle and managed to kill the Goblin just before the Mage passed out through sheer exhaustion.  
  
While he slept, I bandaged him as best I could, and then sat with him until he woke.  
  
"I owe you a debt of gratitude," he said, croakily. "You saved my life."  
  
"You owe me nothing," I replied. "I will be on my way now, Mage. Take what you need from the Goblin and I suggest you be along your way also. This is not the place for a Mage to be by himself."  
  
He did not say a word, but watched me gather my things and dive back into the murky blue water.  
  
When I finally reached the Mountains of Rathe, I was weary beyond anything I'd ever felt. It had begun to rain again, and I noticed an Inn ahead. Running as fast as I was able, I entered the Inn, threw some coin at the Innkeep, and climbed into one of the vacant beds. Within minutes, I was asleep.  
  
"…damn near killed me!"  
  
"It was a tough one alright!"  
  
"Gimme some ale, barkeep and make it quick!"  
  
"…more drinking for you Balthazaar!"  
  
Noise filled my ears, and I awoke to the sounds of mad laughter, raucous rambling and the sounds of glasses clanking against one another.  
  
I pulled on my clothes, and grabbed my belongings, sheathed and hilted my swords and wandered out into the main hall.  
  
"Hey boys! Lookee what we got here!" one of the yelled. "A lady warrior!"  
  
One of them, a dwarf, looked over at me, grunted in distaste and went back to his ale.  
  
"She's a Halfling!" one of them cried and the rest laughed. "Y'ever see a Halfling warrior? A first fer me, that's fer sure!"  
  
"Pretty little thing, that's the truth!"  
  
"Aye! Wonder what she got under that armor she wearin'!"  
  
More laughter.  
  
"Nothin' you be wantin'," the dwarf growled. "Leave 'er be."  
  
"Oh come on Jalin! She new blood! Ain't been home in years, could stand a bit o'rough housin'!"  
  
"Lay one hand on 'er Balthazaar an' I'll rip out y'heart and hold it infront o'yer eyes."  
  
"Take it easy Jalin," Balthazaar replied, instantly sobering up. "I was just kiddin'."  
  
Again the dwarf growled and look up at me.  
  
"Move on Missy, lessen you wan' some trouble."  
  
Without speaking, I hurried past them and out into the darkness.  
  
It would be another three days before I saw anyone else along my journey. When I finally crossed into The Feerott, I was greeted by two Trolls and two Ogres, who had set up camp in the small valley, and were roasting two grizzly bears over an open fire. Not being able to understand their language, I didn't tarry, but instead, hurried past them and disappeared into the rotting jungles.  
  
All of a sudden, something latched onto my ankle and I stumbled, tripped and landed on my face. Stunned briefly for a moment, I realized I was being hauled roughly into some nearby bushes.  
  
"Quiet!" the voice hissed.  
  
I uttered not a word, and raised myself to a crouch, my heart thudding wildly. I was surprised to see another halfling! He was older than me, only by a few years, and a druid. He kept watch, his eagle-like vision scanning the area around us.  
  
"I think we're safe."  
  
"From what?" I asked.  
  
"The Spectres. Some of the Ogres have been playing with them," he replied, sighing softly. "They got out of control and began wandering around the area. I had to hide in safety. Some of the Troll Guards have been out this way too, which is very rare for them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are you doing out here anyway?"  
  
"On my way home," I replied.  
  
"Rivervale?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can take you once the area is safe. It might be some time, though. I can hear the Guards still wandering and talking amongst themselves. They're waiting on the Spectres too, no doubt, and I am sure they can smell my blood."  
  
It was only then that I realized he was bleeding from a large gash in his cheek.  
  
"Spectres?" I asked, indicating the battle wound.  
  
"Unfortunately," he nodded. "They were too quick for me. I manage to kill off two of them before I had to flee. Thankfully the Guards showed up and took the others, but they also spotted me, so I had to outrun them and then doubled back here to hide."  
  
"I should think it'd have been safer to keep going!"  
  
"There are Guards everywhere. I'm sure all of the Feerott knows I'm out here now. They'll be searching until daybreak."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I sat down, and massaged my ankle where he grabbed me.  
  
"I did not mean to wound you," he said apologetically.  
  
"Think nothing of it," I smiled. "I shall be forever greatful to get home. It has been many years."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I understand that. I haven't seen my home in many a year either."  
  
"What is your name?" I asked, realizing we had yet to introduce ourselves.  
  
"Culwyn Greysky of the Greysky Family."  
  
"Ah! I know of your family. Very creditable."  
  
He beamed.  
  
"And you, Madam?"  
  
"Suku Merriwether, of the Merriwether Family."  
  
He nodded and smiled warmly.  
  
"I have heard of you, though I do not know much I am afraid. Legend has it that your ancenstors were the first to slay the Great Lady Vox of Permafrost."  
  
"That they surely did!" I replied with pride. "It is something we are very proud of!"  
  
"As you have every right to be. I understand she was a fearsome sight!"  
  
"Indeed she was. But my ancestors took no mercy with her. The battle lasted for many days, I've heard. Indeed there was much loss, but in the end, Lady Vox lay at their feet in a pool of blood, knee deep. A fine victory for our people, for certain."  
  
"How long have you been out here?"  
  
"In The Feerott? I made it here over three hours ago. I've been travelling for many weeks."  
  
"From where did you begin your journey, brave Suku?"  
  
"Halas, home of the Barbarians. I was near to dead when a kindly Shaman and his partner happened upon my almost lifeless body, covered by the snow and the blood of the pregnant snow-griffon I slew. They brought me to Halas, and restored me to full health."  
  
"The Barbarians!"  
  
"Indeed yes! Such nice folk they are! They shall be remembered well."  
  
"I have been to the plains of Frost, myself, once or twice. But, tell me, snow griffons roam there?"  
  
"Ah what a story that is!" I gushed, happy to tell it. "The Shaman tells me that the snow griffons were thought to be extinct! Had I not known I was wandering too close to her nesting ground, I would never have found her and they would never have found me."  
  
"I thought they were extinct in the Everfrost Plains! I know of their nests in the Eastern Wastelands, but not in Everfrost!"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Indeed, I was taken by surprise myself."  
  
"I wonder if the Barbarians have now made them extinct in their lands."  
  
"Anything is possible."  
  
Culwyn yawned, and stretched his legs out before him.  
  
"Rest," I said. "I will keep watch over you."  
  
"I am ok, save for this bloodloss. I fear that if I was to begin to heal myself, the Troll Guards would find me in an instant."  
  
  
  
Hours passed slowly, and Culwyn finally slept. His eyes moved rapidly beneath his closed lids, and I wondered what he was dreaming of. His legs were crossed gently at the ankles, and his chest raised and lowered with his breathing.  
  
Noises of the jungle blended together and the harsh yells and bloodcurdled screams eventually fell silent. I could hear nothing save for the normal sounds of the jungle creatures, and Culwyn's breathing. Everything appeared to be safe.  
  
I stood up to stretch my legs, and walked a few feet from where the druid lay sleeping. I was about to turn around and head back to him when from nowhere I heard a very unfamiliar warcry and was lacerated with pain. Blood filled my nostrils, my ears and I felt the skin on the back of my neck tear in two.  
  
Screaming out in pain, I whirled around to see two Troll Guards screaming at me, lashing at me with their clubs, grunting with every stroke. I had no time whatsoever to even swing my swords at them, they were so fast.  
  
Within seconds I saw bright lights, stars and the world around me spun out of control. I was hoisted off the earth and the world darkened to pitch black. Suddenly it was light again and I fell to the earth, breaking bones as I crashed to the ground.  
  
"Medic! Medic!"  
  
Within moments, my body was being held by strong arms, and the sweetest, softest music resounded in my ears as I felt my captor run along the ground at an amazing pace. Too weary to keep my eyes open, I fell limply against him, and let the darkness wash over me.  
  
  
  
When I next opened my eyes, I saw the friendly almond-shaped eyes of a woodelf staring down at me. She smiled and touched my face ever so gently.  
  
"Good morning!" she whispered. "You slept well, I trust?"  
  
I blinked a few times and stared groggily up at her.  
  
"Welcome, welcome. I am Brynda Whiteoak, druidess of Tunare. You are in my city of Kelethin, high among the treetops in Greater Faydark! Welcome!"  
  
I struggled to sit, and she helped me.  
  
"Now now, don't overdo it, Suku Merriwether of the Merriwether Family. We don't want you injuring yourself further!"  
  
"How did I end up here?"  
  
"It seems Culwyn saved you," she smiled. "Druid travel is the only way to go. He brought you to us, knowing that we could heal you better than if he took you home. We have a High Priestess from the nearby city of Felwithe coming to have a look at you."  
  
"Am I dying?"  
  
"Most certainly not!" Brynda scolded. "You were quite wounded, but nowhere near death. You have a vistor. I shall leave you now, but I will return with the High Priestess."  
  
I watched her leave, and Culwyn's figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said, head bowed.  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"I shouldn't have nodded off and left you to your own devices. I should have known those damned Trolls would have been lurking nearby, waiting for a chance at one of us. I cannot apologize enough, dearest Suku. May Karana strike me dead for my behaviour."  
  
I gaped at him.  
  
"Don't be so foolish to say such things! I was wrong to have wandered away from you!"  
  
"It is not by your doing that they attacked you. I should have kept running in the very beginning. I should not have come back to that spot."  
  
"But then you would not have saved me the first time, and you might well have died during your escape! Do not speak so foolishly, Culwyn. Now please, sit with me for a moment."  
  
He entered the room fully, and slowly sat on the bed beside me, not daring to look at me.  
  
"I don't know quite what I would have done had you died."  
  
"But I didn't, and that is the important thing. Please do not worry yourself over what might have happened. Again, you saved my life and I am indebted to you for that."  
  
"Not at all, dear Suku. Not at all."  
  
I sighed softly, and lay my head against the soft pillow.  
  
"They are bringing a High Priestess here," I said.  
  
"Yes, Brynda told me. As soon as you are fully restored, I shall take you home."  
  
I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You needn't help me Culwyn. I believe I can manage on my own."  
  
"I almost got you killed. I owe you at least this and I will not hear of any arguments."  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"Indeed, if that is your word, then by all means necessary!"  
  
He smiled and took my hand in his.  
  
"You are very brave, Suku. Please do not think ill of me."  
  
"Why ever would I?" I asked, incredulously. "You have been nothing short of kind!"  
  
"You might have died if I had not…"  
  
"Enough of that now," I admonished. "I did not die. I am stronger than you think! You are forgiven many times over for whatever it is you believe you did wrong. Now, let us talk no more of what might have happened."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Moments later, Brynda returned with a stunning High Elf, High Priestess. Wordlessly, she approached me, chanted in her soft melodic voice and within moments all strength had returned to my body, and health pumped through my veins. Colours flashed before my eyes as once again, my life expectancy was extended.  
  
The High Priestess spoke to Brynda in a language I did not understand, and with a small bow to me, she left.  
  
"You will be fine," Brynda said, smiling warmly. "Perhaps you would like a tour of my fair city?"  
  
"I should not wish to seem rude or ungreatful," I began, "But more I would like to be off home. I have not seen my people for years. I should like to be with my family this evening."  
  
"Of course, certainly, of course!" Brynda gushed. "I shall take you there at once!"  
  
"But… but what of Culwyn?"  
  
"Oh he had to run an errand in Felwithe for me. He said he shall return to Rivervale when he is done, and see you. Fear not." She smiled. "Ready?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Take my hand, and close your eyes. The landing may be bumpy."  
  
I did as I was told, and within moments I was standing in my beloved Misty Thicket. I hugged and thanked Brynda for her generosity and hurried down the hill toward to entrance to my home: Rivervale. I was finally there. 


End file.
